


out loud

by LillianaBright03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Pining, Realization, Sunsets, because sunsets are great!, f e e l i n g s everywhere, in general, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianaBright03/pseuds/LillianaBright03
Summary: She barely glanced at him, fixated on the view before her like it was the last view she'd ever see."Isn't it wonderful Chat? So beautiful..."Her voice trailed off, as she chose to stare at the setting sun once more.Chat's world stilled. Maybe it was atmosphere dusk seemed to have on him, or the environment of the Seine as he listened to the soft murmurs of strangers below them, but he came to a sudden realisation.





	out loud

The day was slow, and it was an unusually warm Parisian night. Lately, Chat had been finding himself staring at the sky more often than usual, and not just because it reminded him of the endless blue of her eyes, the brightness of her smile and making him feel a warmth unlike anything he's ever felt since his mother's passing...

Though, that was a large factor.

No, he watched the sky because of the calm. 

Something about watching the clouds drift in the never-ending blue and the sun never ceasing to beat through the clouds in a shining white somehow made him feel like the breaths between every heartbeat and every sigh was worth something.

To say the least, he finally understood why anime characters always chose the desk closest to the window.

However, as he watched the pinks in the sky gradient to a soft orange and the gentle glow of the setting sun dancing onto the Seine and colouring the sails of the ships below, he wasn't thinking of the calm.

No, his eyes were shifting back and forth to his lady next to him, her eyes alight with sparkle and her dark hair glowing a strange, yet luminescent shade of blue. 

His thoughts were wholly focused on the seemingly ghostly glow surrounding her, watching how she sighed and the way she grinned at the scene before her like it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

People went to the Seine to behold the sunset, to watch the ships float by, to escape the stressful torrent of their lives for a few precious moments of peace. 

And peace they received.

The ebb of the waves was hushed against the rustle and bustle of the muted crowd above it, while the colours of the coming winter on the leaves seemed to paint the warm sky in an array of deep reds and dusty greens unlike he'd ever seen. The steps of the citizens in Paris like the resounding beats of a drum coupled by the low bellows of the ships trumpeting the air every so often sang a symphony so loud it resonated deep within the hearts of those who watched it. 

She barely glanced at him, fixated on the view before her like it was the last view she'd ever see.

"Isn't it wonderful Chat? So beautiful..."

Her voice trailed off, as she chose to stare at the setting sun once more.

Chat's world stilled. Maybe it was the sentiment dusk seemed to put on him, or the atmosphere and environment of the Seine as he listened to the soft murmurs of strangers below them, but he came to a sudden realisation. 

She would never feel the same. She would love him like he was the only friend she would ever have, but she would never see him the way he wants her too. 

Chat stared at the people below them, as they sat watching the ships rumble as they passed them. He touched the back of his neck and felt his face heat up and his eyes sting slightly. Closing his eyes he grabbed his neck, the tips of his fingers pressing into his skin like claws. 

He breathed in through his nose, as he let his hand lie on the back of his left shoulder for a while. He thought of his mother whispering into his ear to _"breathe Adrien, we'll both count to four..."_ after his father had yelled at him for whatever reason. 

He finally opened his eyes, blinking a bit rapidly before slowly letting out the breath from his mouth like a whistle. The hand on his shoulder reached for his hair, and he found himself unconsciously ruffling it. 

The caws of the crows and the high pitched whistles of the eagle screeched above him as his eyes threatened to sting once more his hand shaking ever so slightly. He bit his lip as he forced himself to focus on the sun as it slowly set deeper into the sky, sinking like a ship. 

In his peripheral, he saw Ladybug turn to him and heard her breathe out what seemed like a sigh of relief. For a brief moment, he feared that Ladybug _knew_. His breath hitched as he worried that she had seen him nearly freak out and would know what he was feeling to then confront him. 

But when he found her looking at him with a blissful expression, a beautiful smile resting on her face, he felt himself relax. He and his Lady may be close, but they certainly weren't telepathic. 

He turned to her, reflecting her expression with an added warmth to his cheeks that he simply couldn't shake. She seemed to ignore this, probably choosing to think of it as a result of the winds that were dancing through their hair, and stood up. 

"Let's go Chat, we're wasting patrol time!" She said, stretching her arms above her head. Although her words seemed stern, her tone was chirpy and carefree as she practically danced off the roof they sat on.

He stood up but felt like he was watching himself through a bird's eye view, feeling a serendipitous sort of emptiness with every step.

Despite this realisation, he didn't feel as upset as he imagined-- or at least not for too long.

Moments later, he finally found a way to properly respond to her comment.

_It's beautiful... but not as beautiful as you._

But he found himself unable to say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart was hammering in my chest when I posted this, please do tell me what you think if you have any time. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
